dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Replay Editor
The Replay Editor is a unique feature in Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Basically, the tool allows players to record their battles and augment the recording with varying camera angles. The finished replay is then saved to the Memory Stick Duo. The replay can be watched on the Playstation Portable, or put on a PC for even more editing with programs like Windows Movie Maker. Eventually, the player may have a short movie on their PC. Replays are often uploaded to video sharing sites like YouTube. Battle Replay Recording and Playback *Set the Save Battle Replays option to on. *During the battle results display of any battle,press "Square" to save a battle replay. *From the "Battle Replay" option in the Museum,select Play/Edit to play your saved battles. :You can view a replay from several angles: L''' : Players 1's viewpoint '''R : Players 2's viewpoint Directional key Left/Right :Fixed camera 1/switch cameras Directional key Up : Fixed camera 2/toggle free camera Directional key Down: Fixed camera 3/toggle auto camera Analog Pad :Character view/camera rotation Triangle :Review edited replay data Square :Toggle menu display Editing Configuration To begin camera editing,load a battle replay and select Camera Edit mode from the pause menu or just press SELECT.While in Camera Edit Mode a time bar runs across the top of the screen,below that is the frame bar(200 frames),the number at the top right is the current frame,the number beside the camera icon displays the number of remaining camera cuts(200 cuts).The general flow of editing cutscenes is: *Record camera data on the replay frame bar.(Data cannot be rewound during recording) *After editing,save the replay data. *Go to the Museum's Battle Replay option and select Play/Edit.There,press "Triangle" and select Camera Edit Data Replay Mode to view your edited battle replay. :While editing,the controls are as follows: Analog Pad: Adjust X+Y axis Directional Keys : Rotate camera L''' : Frame advance '''R : Switch movement controls(press and hold) R+Analog Pad :Adjust X+Z axis R+Directional Keys : Roll/Zoom R+Circle : Reset camera angle R+L : Save current camera data Circle : Reset camera Triangle : Switch camera modes X''' : Set camera data to frame bar(except during Ex Burst) '''Square :Delete current camera data SELECT :Toggle preview mode Editing Camera Mode The user,are player 1, while the opponent is player 2. 01.Free Camera :Camera can be freely positioned. 02.Player 1 Camera :Focuses primarily on player 1. 03.Player 2 Camera :Focuses primarily on player 2. 04.Both Players 1+2 :Positioned to see both players. 05.Additional Free Camera :Auxiliary camera that can be freely positioned. 06.Additional Player 1 Camera :Auxiliary camera focusing primarily on player 1. 07.Additional Player 2 Camera :Auxiliary camera focusing primarily on player 2. 08.Additional Both Players :Auxiliary camera positioned to see both players. 09.Battlecam.Player 1 :Camera showing player 1's viewpoint. 10.Battlecam.Player 2 :Camera showing player 2's viewpoint. Exporting Screenshots While playing battle replays, select Camera Edit Mode,then press R+Triangle to capture the screen to your Memory Stick.The screenshots will be found in the PSP/SCREENSHOT folder. *Screenshots are saved in JPEG format. *Screenshots can be viewed through the system software.Exit the game,choose Photo>Memory Stick. Exporting Movies In the Museum,select Battle Replay > Convert Movies Files,then select a battle replay to export.You must have sufficient space remaining on your Memory Stick. *Converted movie files can be found in the VIDEO/ folder. *Movies are saved in AVI format. *Movies can be played through the system software.Exit the game,choose Video > Memory Stick and select the file. *In-progress cutscenes cannot be exported.While editing, press R+X to finalize the data. Category:Game Play